Haywoodx
|custom= }} Haywoodx is a retired pirate. History Sailing all of his career on the Viridian Ocean, Haywoodx was a crew jumper. He has served as everything from cabin person to senior officer on more crews than the average pirate. Picking up friends along the way but never liking the politics, Haywoodx joined and left notable crews like Hands of Poseidon, , , The Soul Collectors, Dream Weavers, , and Bootleg Bandits. Since he was a merchant and stall operater first and foremost, he determined that only by being under his own discipline would he freely sail the ocean and trade goods as he wished. He founded the crew Fortitude to satisfy his needs as a merchant. Running successful tailor, furnisher, and iron monger stalls, Haywoodx stashed away enough money to buy a familiar but never found one to his liking for sale. Haywoodx got burnt out on constantly running commodities to his stalls and not spending enough time with his friends, he turned out the lights to his stalls and took up poker full time. Although he thought himself a decent player, he ended up squandering away is life savings to bad beats and missed coin flips. Haywoodx was a generous player to those outside the the poker arena but most people across the felt from him found him intimidating for his loose play and banking style. Upon his retirement he merged his crew into The Disciples knowing that under his limited capacity, he would be close to friends and the occasional elite pillage. After a lengthy period without the ability to sail, Haywoodx returned to the Lima docks. His crew, The Disciples, looked cold and distant. It was under new captainship since Discflicker decided to step down for his own personal purpose. Haywoodx was yet again left with the decision to part ways with another crew. Haywoodx was roaming around and ran into an old hearty by the name of Diamond. She invited Haywoodx to join the Bootleg Bandits. After looking over the crew he decided it might be a decent place to make some new friends and hang out with some old ones. Haywoodx quickly realized that with the spark this crew had, he should come back out of retirement and spend more time sailing the high seas. After months of active duty, Downtown left the crew and flag for real life pursuits. After several weeks of deliberation, Haywoodx was asked to become King of Bandits of the Ocean in hopes of saving it from certain death. The flagship crew, Bootleg Bandits, was divided with some of its memebers hoping to disband the flag and join a more active one yet to be named. This left Haywoodx with the feeling that his position was not well received among the crew as a whole and decided to step down after only a week. It should be noted that under his short tenure as monarch, Haywoodx boosted Bootleg Bandits membership by 17% and inducted several new and upcoming crews into Bandits of the Ocean. He is also responsible for helping to strengthen ties to allies like Collateral Damage, , and Relinquo Angelus. Haywoodx now resides in his villa on playing poker in solitude. He can also be seen frequently on Atlantis runs hoping to get lucky on the treasure chest lottery at booty division. Accomplishments * Senior officer of Hands of Poseidon * Senior officer of Dead Men Tell No Tales * Senior officer of The Soul Collectors * Senior officer of The Disciples * Senior officer of Bootleg Bandits * Senior officer of Seaborne Spirit * Prince of Soul Mates * Prince of Raging Fury * Prince of Bandits of the Ocean * Prince of Order of Fortune * Prince of Sea Devils * Prince of Olympic Conquest * Captain of Hands of Ares * Captain of Fortitude * King of Bandits of the Ocean. * Ultimate poker player trophy * Received the Jade Monkey on Christmas Eve, 2007 * Lost an eye in one of Nicorobin's Sea Monster Hunts